Magico
by NeSLY
Summary: “La magia existe, por supuesto que si. Ellos son seres mágicos. Brillan por fuera, pero se oscurecen por dentro.” Yaoi
1. S&N Con Sabor a Venganza

**MÁGICO**

**CAPITULO 1: **Con Sabor a Venganza.

Naruto es un hombre lobo.

Fuerte y arraigado.

Hermoso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Lo sabe pero no se siente a gusto, por que su belleza poco le ha servido para poder ser feliz.

Su reflejo muestra esos ojos azules casi brillantes que deslumbran con facilidad tanto a los seres mágicos como a los seres humanos. Cuan fácil se le ha hecho el poder arrastrar a sus presas con facilidad, con la simple y sencilla acción de una sonrisa.

Pero eso no es suficiente.

-Ah… Sasuke-kun…-

El insípido gemido que emitió Karin desde la habitación lo hizo retorcerse.

Mujer patética.

Pero aún más él, quien siendo quien es. Se atreve a permitírselo a Sasuke, a permitirle ser tan lujurioso, tan desobligado, tan él mismo. Naruto empieza a sentir una profunda aversión al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, casi hermano y luego pareja.

A un paso de unirse oficialmente.

¿Puede ser tan malo el estado de negación?

Para Naruto lo es.

-Hm…-

Continúa apoyado en la pared, justo junto a la puerta que lo tiene a un paso de Sasuke y su desfachatez, observa su mano, su fuerte mano que en este momento de manera algo impulsiva a dejado relucir sus fuertes garras, sus uñas afiladas y peligrosas, podría con un simple movimiento asesinar a Karin.

Pero la muy idiota no tiene la culpa.

Además si empezara por asesinarla a ella, luego tendría que ir con el siguiente, y antes de darse cuenta Naruto se quedaría sin pueblo que gobernar cuando le cedieran el trono. A cargo de los hombros lobos, por supuesto, llevándose por delante incluso hasta el mismo Sasuke.

Sonríe amargamente.

Agacha su cabeza e igual que siempre decide irse antes de que Sasuke pueda descubrirlo.

Por más patético que eso llegue a sonar.

+-+-+-+-+

Y se sintió renovado.

Se soltó del agarre de Karin y su patética confesión de amor.

Caminó entre las calles de la aldea con el espíritu rejuvenecido y con una sonrisa en el rostro que no dejaba lugar dudas lo bien que le había sentado aquella sesión de sexo que la mujer le acababa de regalar. Cada mirada obre su cuerpo fue agradable, apreciaba el sentirse admirado, pero más que todo apreciaba su _status social_.

A un paso de gobernar junto a Naruto la aldea, las cosas no podían ir simplemente mejor, tenía a uno de los licántropos más deseados bajo su mano, en su poder, de su propiedad. Y aunque varios habían intentado disputárselo, a ellos les había tocado pagar su impertinencia con sangre.

Un fuerte viento lo abrazó por un momento.

Lo rodeó por completo.

Sasuke sabía de quien se trataba, apenas vio el pequeño vestido rosa moverse todavía con el viento, mientras la muchacha delante de él sonreía abiertamente, por no decir de manera coqueta, las alas en la espalda de la muchacha se sacudieron un poco antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a una hermosa hada como yo, mal educado licántropo?-

-Es la única forma que tengo de tratarte ¿Qué quieres?-

Sakura jugó con su cabello un rato y luego suspiró largamente, dejando que de aquel suspiro saliera una pequeña burbuja que luego terminó en las manos de Sasuke.

-Lo envía Itachi-kun-

-Bien, puedes largarte- Sasuke empezó a retomar su paso tranquilo mientras Sakura sonreía todavía con la mirada perdida en aquella parte donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Sasuke después de todo siempre fue muy atractivo.

-Espera, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Has visto a Naruto?- Sakura sacó su varita del cinturón que llevaba y jugó con ella entre sus dedos por un buen rato mientras veía el ánimo de Sasuke cambiar.

-Ya te he dicho un montón de veces, Sakura. Que lo dejes en paz. Ya no es un niño que se enamora patéticamente de la primera hada bella que ve por ahí.

-¿Admites que soy bella entonces?-

-Todas las hadas por naturaleza son bellas, Sakura. Es como una regla. Todos en algún momento han tenido la sensación de que se han enamorado de un hada. Pero ustedes tan solo están vacías por dentro-

-Igualmente, Sasuke-kun.

El ánimo de Sakura obviamente había cambiado.

-Me largo-

-¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun?- las alas en la espalda de Sakura volvieron a aparecer y revolotear –A veces extraño cuando éramos unos niños y nos llevábamos bien-

-Tu seguirás siendo una patética hada cumple deseos a idiotas niños humanos, Naruto y yo dentro de nada gobernaremos a todos los licántropos. Seremos verdaderamente poderosos e inalcanzables. Tú nunca estuviste a nuestro nivel- Sasuke sonrió de lado disfrutando la aparente indiferencia en Sakura, indiferencia que se quebraría en llanto apenas él se marchara –Y nunca lo estarás-

-Eres muy cruel, Sasuke-kun-

La voz de Sakura no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción. Absolutamente nada, del mismo modo en que llego, las alas de Sakura se agitaron empezando a elevarla en el aire hasta empezar a alejarse, Sasuke rodó los ojos apretando la burbuja en sus manos hasta que esta explotó y la voz de Itachi emergió de ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo, tonto hermano menor.

+-+-+-+-+

Sweet Dreams.

De la voz de Marilyn Manson, sonaba tan bien.

De las pocas cosas que los humanos hacen bien, la música estaba entre ellas.

Y aunque sonara extraño a Naruto le encantaba esa canción, le encantaba moverse al ritmo de la canción, de pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, sabiendo que aquel simple baile podría seducir a cualquiera, lo oscuro de la canción le encantaba. Lo lento y lo lleno de vida que se sentía cuando lo escuchaba.

…Casi hasta el punto de excitarlo.

Que pocas cosas sabía Sasuke de él.

Las garras en su mano derecha volvieron a hacer aparición, Naruto dejó que sus uñas pasaran sobre la tela de su pantalón sin rasgarlo en ningún momento, solo bailando aunque sin espectadores, las garras de su otra mano aparecieron inesperadamente ahora entreverándose en su rubio cabello, cortando sin querer varias hebras en el proceso.

La luz casi muerta de la habitación, iluminada apenas con velas le fascinaba.

Sasuke tampoco sabía eso de él.

Como deseaba que en estos momentos llegara Sasuke, ni siquiera el hecho de saber que acababa de revolcarse con la Karin esa le importaba, solo quería y necesitaba que Uchiha Sasuke llegara.

Tan pronto como visualizó su profundo deseo, una mano recorrió con lentitud su plano y fortalecido estómago, palpando con lentitud cada músculo que se dejaba relucir a pesar de la camisa y el chaleco. Naruto cerró los ojos y siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Con el cuerpo de aquel hombre tras de él, moviéndose al mismo ritmo con la misma sensualidad y la aparente interminable canción, la lengua húmeda del hombre lamió su cuello. Y Naruto sintió su pulso más acelerado que nunca antes.

-…Sasuke-

Una mordida en su cuello lo hizo gemir, con fuerza, con intensidad, con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, sus ojos azules perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, las manos del hombre fueron remplazadas por unas garras que empezaron a rasgar su ropa con lentitud, hasta que claro sintió aquellas manos tocar su estómago.

-Te equivocas… ¿Acaso tu olfato e instintos ya no andan tan bien?-

Naruto giró, a pesar de que el mayor intento evitarlo, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los otros también azules, Naruto pudo sentir el olor a peligro que se respiraba en el ambiente, a peligro y a equivocado, a lo mal que todo esto estaba y lo peor que podía continuar.

-Detente… Deidara…-

-¿Por qué?- las uñas del rubio mayor se pasearon por su espalda, rasgando esta vez su piel, Naruto está casi seguro de que sintió un par de gotas de sangre correr por su espalda

-No está… bien…-

-No te merece, Uchiha no te merece, nunca te ha merecido. Tu eres demasiado para él-

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sin la más mínima preocupación. Deidara literalmente se abalanzó sobre Naruto, apresando aquella boca con fuerza y deseo, jugando con sus lenguas y absorbiendo cada negación que pudiera emerger de esos labios. Cuando la espalda de Naruto chocó contra el suelo emitiendo un gemido ahogado y los labios de Deidara se apoderaron de ese cuello.

Naruto tan solo afloró un último reproche.

-…Hermano…-

+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Qué querías?-

Itachi pasó una de sus uñas por la espalda desnuda del menor. Sin la menor intención de lastimarlo, pero si con la suficiente como para que el pequeño enfrente de él gimiera.

Oh… Itachi adoraba la carne fresca.

El muchachito que en este momento compartía la piscina con él ni siquiera se inmutó con la llegada de Sasuke, y eso le agradó, lo descarado que podía llegar a ser con apenas quince años, tan joven, tan lleno de vida. Itachi sonrió y suspiró relajadamente antes de esconder sus garras y estirar sus brazos a los extremos.

-Vete Konohamaru, necesito hablar con mi hermano- el muchacho apenas asintió mientras se levantaba dejando a la vista que apenas vestía una pequeña bermuda que lo cubría escasamente, el agua escurriendo, Konohamaru estaba seguro de que se lo veía demasiado bien, sin embargo Itachi ahora se mantenía apoyado en el borde de la piscina con los ojos cerrados.

-Maldito inoportuno…-

El susurro de Konohamaru fue perfectamente audible para Sasuke, su instinto animal reaccionó de inmediato, tan pronto que sus manos ahora transformadas en garras sostuvieron el cuello lozano del muchacho levantándolo del suelo, sus ojos cambiaron de negro a rojo en apenas un micro segundo y por supuesto sus enormes colmillos también hicieron su gran aparición.

Sasuke por un poco más y casi completaba su transformación.

-Déjalo…- Sasuke ignoró la orden de su hermano mayor e incluso apretó más el agarre logrando que Konohamaru empezara a toser y agarrara los brazos algo velludos del mayor en busca de liberación -¡He dicho que lo dejes, Sasuke!- el grito de Itachi bastó para que Sasuke decidiera obedecer y lo soltara, dejando que el muchacho tosiera en el suelo mientras intentaba buscar un poco de aire para sus pulmones.

-Mejor mantente callado, muchachito insolente-

Konohamaru lo miró con odio, pero Sasuke tan solo lo ignoró mientras ahora en su apariencia normal, volvía a acercarse a su hermano quien ya mas relajado ahora tan solo veía el cielo.

-¿Cuándo te desharás de él?-

-Cuando me haya aburrido, ya te lo he dicho Sasuke-

-Pues ese maldito espécimen humano ya tiene aquí más de un año. Conviértelo o bótalo, por que yo ya no lo soporto más-

-Tranquilo, Sasuke- Itachi sonrió ligeramente –Ya lo he convencido para que deje de ser un humano, ahora tan solo le hace falta decidirse entre vampiro o licántropo-

-Odio a los humanos- espetó Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado total que logró hacer que Itachi sonriera un tanto más mientras bebía un poco de champaña.

-Pues dentro de poco ya no lo será-

-Entonces por su bien que prefiera ser un vampiro, por que no soportaría saber que lo transformaras en uno de nosotros.-

-Oh… vamos, Sasuke. Sonaste como en esas tontas películas humanas en las que juran que entre vampiros y licántropos nos odiamos-

-Da igual ¿Qué es lo que querías?-

-Hermanito ¿Sabes que es lo único que no se permite en nuestro mundo?-

-¿Es esa una extraña proposición?-

Los ojos de Sasuke se mostraron confusos, pero más que todo mostraron algo muy parecido a la incertidumbre.

-El incesto, mí querido Sasuke. Es como dirían los humanos. Pecado- Sasuke rodó los ojos, luego de que Itachi hubiera conocido a ese mocoso humano a Itachi se le había pegado la maldita idea de averiguar más sobre ellos, Sasuke simplemente los detestaba, los humanos no eran más que seres inferiores a ellos -Esta prohibido-

-No tengo tu tiempo, Itachi-

-No deberías despreciar tanto a Naruto-kun, Sasuke- el mayor volvió a beber un poco dejando en esta ocasión la copa completamente vacía –Después de todo siempre he pensado que es demasiado para ti- la copa se mantuvo en la mano de Itachi lo suficiente.

-¿Y tu?- Sasuke sonrió –No seas patético, Itachi. ¿Crees que no se de que se trata todo esto? Sigues enamorado de Naruto y aunque me digas que no, odias que te lo haya quitado. Era tu prometido después de todo. Destinados a estar juntos desde que nacieron. Vaya tontería…- Sasuke incluso se permitió aflorar una carcajada –Pues yo fui en contra de su estúpido destino-

La copa en la mano de Itachi se quebró.

La sangre en la mano del mayor de los Uchiha empezó a gotear.

-¿Por qué lo engañas? ¿Qué quieres demostrarte con eso?-

-Absolutamente nada, tan solo a veces quiero un poco de variedad-

-Ten cuidado, Sasuke- Itachi esta vez se levantó de la piscina con una sonrisa en el rostro aquella sonrisa que denota plena tranquilidad y confianza.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo por un breve y escaso momento.

Logrando que el muchacho llevara la mano a su pecho.

"_Maldito idiota… lo está haciendo… otra vez…_"

Itachi sin embargo nunca lo miró, ni siquiera percibió el momento en que Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza de la misma forma. Tomó a penas una toalla y sin voltear a ver a su hermano menor Itachi empezó a alejarse hacia el interior de la mansión, no sin antes por supuesto regalarle un último consejo a su hermano.

-Después de todo, Deidara quiere mucho a su hermano menor-

+-+-+-+-+

-Siente el poder de hacerle lo mismo que a él…-

El susurro de Deidara se esparció dentro de la habitación.

Naruto ya no sabía si lo que tocaba era ropa, sabana o piel, sus sentidos empezaban a perder noción y su vista nublada apenas enfocaba los ojos azules de su hermano mayor, su voz que lo encandilaba, su piel, su calor, y ese sentimiento de lo incorrecto que los albergaba y que lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Su espalda algo lastimada por los cortes anteriores se movía en un constante vaivén contra si mismo, sus manos se aferraban a la amplia espalda de Deidara, intentando por todos los medios que sus uñas no afloraran, pudo sentir una embestida audaz por parte del mayor tan intensa y profunda que lo albergó en un mundo lejano de todos.

La boca de Deidara empezó a saborear su cuello tan exquisitamente que Naruto empezó a gemir con una intensidad tan propia de su personalidad que si no fuera por que se encontraban solos y a distancia del pueblo. Ambos jurarían que sus gritos de placer llegarían hasta el último licántropo a su alrededor.

-Mi querido hermano menor-

Naruto se acaloraba cada vez más, cuando escuchaba la palabra hermano deambular en el ambiente, el sabor de lo prohibido lo enloquecía tanto. El estado del cuerpo de Deidara en constante movimiento sobre el suyo, todo en aquella habitación, todo lo que moría entre esas cuatro paredes.

Eran su más profundo y retorcido secreto.

No tenían padres, ellos habían muerto cuando Naruto hubiera nacido.

Se habían criado prácticamente solos. Con el apoyo apenas de los ancianos de la aldea.

Justo entonces Deidara y Naruto habían aprendido otra forma de quererse, más intensa y emocionante. Más lleno lujuria y de pasión, más allá de lo prohibido y en secreto. Donde nadie más que ellos podían intervenir. Donde solo ellos tenían acceso. Donde ni siquiera un Uchiha podía intervenir.

…En su maltrecho corazón.

-Ah… Dei…dara…- Naruto sintió su límite a punto de llegar y por los movimientos del mayor pudo prevenir un sentimiento igual

-Na… ¡Naruto!- las garras volvieron a hacer aparición, esta vez por parte de Naruto quien clavó sus uñas sin reparo en la blanca espalda de su hermano mayor quien apenas gimió ante el gesto.

La elevación que sufrió la espalda de su hermano, junto a todo su cuerpo fue tan exquisita que Deidara se lo perdonaba absolutamente todo. Naruto a pesar de estar cerca de los veinte todavía no sabía controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente.

…Y Deidara se sentía encantado de enseñarle.

+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡AHH!!-

El grito lleno de desesperación de Sasuke inundó el lugar.

Gaara caminó con la lentitud propia de quien vive a base de costumbre, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos vio a Sasuke retorcerse en el suelo, apretando con sus manos su propia cabeza, producto claro una vez más de una mala pasada por parte del primogénito de los Uzumaki.

Se agachó con lentitud, colocando una rodilla en el piso y sosteniendo varios cabellos azabache entre sus manos, al principio sin fuerza alguna, hasta que claro, su mano se cerró con fuerza y jaló de los cabellos de Sasuke haciéndolo que llevara su cabeza hacia atrás, dándolo una amplia imagen de su cuello.

Los colmillos de Gaara se dieron a relucir.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera emitir otro grito devastador, aquellos afilados colmillos se hundieron con verdadera premisa sobre su cuello, Sasuke podía empezar a sentir como su sangre empezaba a ser succionada. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que fácilmente podrían confundirse con las de un adicto.

Todo había comenzado años atrás.

Cuando luego de tanto tiempo de planeación, Sasuke por fin pudo lograr que Naruto le perteneciera, que dejara a Itachi y su compromiso, cuando Sasuke creyó que por fin lo tenía todo que Uzumaki Deidara le hizo darse cuenta que no era así. Fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que su verdadero enemigo no era Itachi.

Desde el primer día en que se anunció formalmente que los dos hijos menores de las familias más poderosas de entre los licántropos se unirían, fue cuando la pesadilla de Sasuke empezó. Deidara es poderoso, demasiado quizás, que sea más fuerte que Itachi de eso no está seguro. Pero Deidara se las arregló para hacerle la vida imposible.

Por que le muestra las pruebas de que entre él y Naruto hay algo más que un cariño fraternal, por que le muestra sin el menor reparo el beso que entre hermanos se dan, le muestra sus manos tocándose, su piel rasguñada y más imágenes que logran lastimar el ya frágil corazón de Sasuke.

Deidara es todo un maestro.

Le enseño a Naruto a ser cruel.

Y a él, a ser un completo imbécil.

Sasuke no habla, nadie más que Gaara sabe la verdad de aquellas tormentosas imágenes y sonidos que vagan en su mente gracias a Uzumaki Deidara. Por que de hacerlo Naruto sería asesinado, junto con su hermano por supuesto. Pero Deidara lo tiene sin cuidado. Naruto es su única preocupación.

Por eso Sasuke tiene que tragarse todo su amor.

Y vengarse como puede… de la única manera en que puede.

Las imágenes comienzan a hacerse difusas y los sonidos empiezan a alejarse, el rostro sonriente de Deidara se borra y el de Naruto se disuelve en el ambiente tan lentamente que duele. Los colmillos de Gaara empiezan a salir de su cuello ahogándolo en un dolor tan intenso que lo saca por completo del extraño encantamiento de Deidara.

-¿Mejor?-

La voz de Gaara se escucha tan bien, que Sasuke empieza a respirar con algo de dificultad, prefiere escuchar la voz de Sabaku a los gemidos de aquellos dos. Lleva una mano a su cuello intentando tapar la mordida y sonríe con algo de dificultad al verse arrodillado en el suelo.

-Creo que si…-

-Deidara es muy cruel… deberías deshacerte de él. Yo podría ayudarte-

-No lo creo, el idiota de seguro entraría en una profunda depresión si a su hermano mayor le llega a pasar algo- como pudo Sasuke intentó levantarse hasta llegar al sillón más cercano.

-Patético…-

-Más patético tú, hueles a humano. De seguro vienes de ver al insignificante ese…- Gaara sonrió levemente mientras empezó a limpiar con lentitud los restos de sangre en su boca.

-No tiene nada de insignificante, Sasuke. Por ninguna parte-

Gaara emitió una pequeña sonrisa ante la mueca de asco que le mostró Sasuke y se sintió aliviado de ver a su amigo ligeramente más tranquilo. Sin embargo la pequeña paz no duró demasiado, Uchiha volvió a consumirse entre voces y sonidos ajenos a él y que empezaban a atormentarlo.

La mano de Sasuke se estiró y Gaara resignado a sacar a su amigo de la oscuridad tomó la mano del azabache y hundió con fuerza sus colmillos en aquella límpida muñeca.

Solo el dolor físico podía sacarlo de ese dolor interno que nunca se borraría.

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

Bien, no estoy muy segura de donde salió la idea, y si se que tengo un monton de mis fic pendientes pero este salió de una manera tan impulsiva que me sorprendió. Y aunque no lo crean me paso escuchando 'Magic' de Selena Gomez. Por mas bizarro que suene.

Me encanta esta historia, no estoy muy segura del por que, pero me ha encantado como va hasta ahora, puesto que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo tres.

Por cierto, no esperen las parejas habituales de mis fic, por que pienso cambiarlas un poco y variarlas un mucho jejeje, bueno aunque no estoy muy segura del final. Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus comentarios si es que dejan alguno. Gracias por molestarse en leer.

Hasta el próximo capi.

Nesly


	2. G&S Seria Feliz

**MÁGICO.**

**CAPITULO 2:** Sería Feliz.

Sai es un humano.

Nunca ha puesto un solo pie en aquel mundo al que denominan 'Mágico'.

Lleno de hadas, lobos, vampiros y quien sabe cuantas criaturas más, que conviven entre los seres humanos a pesar de que no lo sepamos, eso es algo que ya ha aprendido a aceptar y que en ocasiones prefiere negarse por mantener las cosas en un constante equilibrio.

Le gusta pintar en los días soleados y por supuesto usar aquella boina que algún día le hubiera regalado Kakashi, el único vecino con el que mantiene contacto dentro del edificio en el que vive, la razón por la que le ha tomado tanto aprecio a aquella prenda de vestir se la reserva.

El pincel en sus manos se desliza con verdadera destreza y a pesar de que su rostro no logra mostrar expresión alguna más allá de la concentración que le produce ver el lienzo y constatar a cada segundo que los colores coordinen. Sai sabe que está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Rodeado de varias personas que transitan en el parque y que al ver su pintura se han quedado a observar, acostumbrado a ello, Sai continúa con su trabajo, marcando hasta la más mínima expresión que su imaginación le puede brindar para mejorar a cada trazo su perfección.

-Un tanto narcisista tu trabajo en esta ocasión ¿No?-

Sai no necesita girar para saber de quien es aquella madura voz, por eso continúa con su trabajo, tan solo le falta una expresión valida en aquellos ojos oscuros. Sonríe cuando su imaginación ha volado lo suficiente como para darle un tono entre serio y apagado.

Conforme con su trabajo Sai suelta el pincel y sonríe ligeramente.

Los aplausos de su pequeño público no hacen esperar, pero Sai no les da la debida importancia.

Una vez que todos poco a poco se han dispersado y Sai se encuentra recogiendo sus pertenencias dispuesto a irse a duchar para luego ir a la Universidad. Que es cuando el muchacho no encuentra uno de sus pinceles favoritos, el cual Kakashi se encarga de darle luego de que el muchacho no respondiera su pregunta unos minutos atrás.

-No soy yo-

-¿Disculpa?- Kakashi ve con confusión al muchacho que en estos momentos toma el pincel y lo guarda entre sus pertenencias dispuesto a marcharse, entonces Hatake se da cuenta de que Sai por fin responde a su pregunta

-El de la pintura, no soy yo-

-¿Entonces? Un familiar me imagino, por que se parecen mucho- Kakashi se acerca al lienzo, acerca su rostro lo suficiente como para que no haya error, y confirma lo que ha percibido desde el primer momento. El muchacho que Sai acaba de pintar se le parece mucho, quizás demasiado. Casi como un gemelo, solo que con una gran diferencia, en sus ojos y su cabello. En el alma probablemente, a Kakashi le impresiona que Sai pueda transmitir todo aquello en una pintura.

-En realidad… yo no lo conozco-

-Ahora que lo veo mejor… no se parecen tanto. Es más podría jurar que son completamente distintos- una sonrisa amarga aparece en los labios de Sai, Kakashi no aprecia esa expresión en el menor

-Ojala todos pensaran como tú, Kakashi-

-¿Eh?-

-Olvídalo- Sai empieza a intentar desviar el tema, cuelga en sus hombros el pequeño maletín y cuando está dispuesto a cargar el lienzo, nota como Kakashi agarra el otro bolso que le faltaba mientras le sonríe con amabilidad

-Te acompaño, de todas formas también voy para el edificio- Sai tan solo asiente, empezando a retomar el camino de vuelta, junto a la agradable compañía de su vecino.

-Entonces… si no conoces al muchacho, me imagino que al menos debes haberle dado un nombre a la obra. Como todo un buen artista ¿Cierto?- Sai sonríe un poco más sincero ante el halago indirecto por parte de Hatake, acomoda el lienzo bajo su brazo y toma un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-El nombre de la obra… es Sasuke-

+-+-+-+-+-+

-Serás mi invitado a cenar esta noche ¿De acuerdo?- Kakashi empieza a quitarse el bolso a sus hombros mientras Sai abre la puerta de su departamento

-No estoy seguro yo…- agarra el bolso que le extiende el mayor mientras deja el lienzo apoyado en la pared, un poco más libre de tanto peso.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta-

-Pero…-

Sai se sintió impulsado hacía el interior de su departamento e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró con fuerza, incluso la única luz que acababa de encender se apagó, inmediatamente lo primero que se escuchó fue como varias de las bombillas que alumbraban el lugar empezaban a explotar. Sai tan solo alcanzó a doblarse un poco y tapar sus oídos.

-¡Sai!- un par de golpes se escuchó a través de la puerta -¿Estas bien?- Kakashi se oía verdaderamente preocupado –¡Sai! ¿Me escuchas?- las cortinas dentro del apartamento se agitaron bruscamente debido al fuerte e intenso viento que logro ingresar a su departamento -¡Sai!- más golpes desde el pasillo.

-Es…estoy bien, Kakashi. No te preocupes- apenas giró para poder palpar la puerta y de inmediato pudo ver como Kakashi intentaba abrir la puerta, por el movimiento de la perilla, por supuesto. Y como para cada acción hay una reacción la lámpara cercana a él cayó al piso, provocando todavía más ruido.

-Sai… ábreme- Kakashi volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo Sai no lo obedeció, sin ver por supuesto como el muchacho se denotaba angustiado

-Kakashi vete, estoy bien. Se me hace tarde para la universidad. Hablamos en la noche, yo voy a tu departamento a las siete ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- otra lámpara que reposaba cerca del mesón cayó al piso y Sai empezó a molestarse, obviamente no con Kakashi

-Si, nos vemos luego-

-Ok, hasta la noche- luego de que los pasos de Kakashi se perdieron entre los pasillos y ya que Sai no podía encender ninguna luz, acostumbrado a aquellos arrebatos.

Sai caminó hasta la cocina por una lámpara de repuesto.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- la gruesa voz del hombre a su espalda lo hizo estremecerse -¿Acaso no entiende las indirectas? No querías salir con él- Sai prefirió ignorarlo, se encaminó a su habitación, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación el mismo muchacho ya se encontraba sentado en la cama -¿O si?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, Gaara- el pelirrojo se movió rápido, parándose justo en el umbral de la puerta del baño cuando Sai deseaba entrar –Muévete-

-¿Por qué dejo que un humano como tu me trate de esta forma?- Gaara agarró ligeramente de los cabellos a Sai haciéndolo elevar su cabeza hacia atrás sin imponer demasiada fuerza.

-¿Por qué siempre hablas como si ser un humano es lo peor del mundo?-

-Por que lo son- Los labios de Gaara se movieron posesivos sobre los suyos, con la misma pasión de siempre, llenos de aquella pasión desbordante que lograba cegarlo por mucho tiempo. No tardó más de dos minutos en responder. En dejarse llevar por esos labios.

De aquel ser que lo alejaba de una vida normal.

De aquel ser que se atrevía a hacerlo infeliz y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Sai miró de reojo hacia la entrada del departamento, donde por suerte su lienzo permanecía oculto por la pared, a menos claro que Gaara mostrara algún interés en algo más que su cuerpo y le diera por curiosear. Lo cual era prácticamente imposible.

-Ah… Gaara…- la mano del muchacho pelirrojo apretando con algo de fuerza su miembro a pesar de la ropa lo hizo perder todo racionamiento, toda constancia de la hora, toda lógica del sufrimiento. Adentrándolo una vez más en ese mundo donde ninguno de los dos alcanzaba una verdadera felicidad.

+-+-+-+-+

La paciencia tiene un límite.

Naruto sabe cuan cierta puede llegar a ser esa frase. Y mientras camina por los pasillos del hotel, por un momento se pregunta si en realidad esta seguro de lo que va a hacer, una sonrisa sale inesperadamente. No lo está, no está ni mínimamente seguro.

Puede ver la puerta de caoba ante sus ojos, una de las más elegantes en toda la aldea, si algo hay que reconocer es el buen gusto que posee Sasuke, mueve los dedos de su mano con ligereza, decidiendo si jugar o no con sus garras, sin embargo lo mejor en estos momentos es quedar de la forma adecuada.

Abre la puerta de un solo golpe.

Suigetsu permanece en la cama semi desnudo.

Sasuke sentado en un pequeño sillón observando por el ventanal de la aldea.

La habitación huele a sexo.

Naruto de inmediato arruga la nariz.

-¡Naruto!- Suigetsu estira su mano sin siquiera pronunciar palabra y la ropa se encuentra puesta sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, es un mago, a Naruto no le ha quedado la menor duda. Pero ni siquiera se molesta en demostrar algún tipo de expresión.

-Vete…- Sasuke desde su lugar habla lentamente, Suigetsu no necesita nada más y desaparece de inmediato, como si él en realidad no hubiera estado ahí. Naruto sin embargo tan solo se sienta en el sillón junto a Sasuke, quien también viste apenas un pantalón.

Por algún motivo la manera en la que Sasuke ha sacado el cigarrillo y lo ha encendido a Naruto le ha parecido sensual, demasiado quizás. Sonríe débilmente y rememora cada momento junto al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, sus buenos ratos y los mejores. Los excepcionales y los malos, incluso hasta los peores. Nada de eso ha valido la pena.

-Sasuke…- la voz de Naruto suena relajada, ninguno de los dos se mira, ambos prefieren encarar el hermoso paisaje que les ofrece el ventanal antes que mirarse directamente al rostro –Quiero cancelar el compromiso-

El cigarrillo en manos de Sasuke cayó.

+-+-+-+-+

Gaara acarició con deleite el brazo algo musculoso de Sai.

El azabache dormía plácidamente, de otro modo, Gaara jamás se hubiera atrevido a realizar un gesto tan ridículo como ese. Gaara lo observa, lo observa una y otra vez y siente que cada día lo odia con más intensidad, por que con cada día Gaara se siente más aferrado a Sai.

Pero Sai sigue aferrado a su humanidad.

Y los humanos no son eternos.

En un impulso sus colmillos aparecen junto con un delicioso brillo provocador, podría embelesar a Sai. Ser vampiro tiene sus beneficios después de todo. Podría convertirlo, pero Sai lo odiaría y de nada serviría tanto trabajo. Por lo que resignado vuelve a esconder sus colmillos, dejándolos en un tamaño muy parecido al que tienen los humanos.

Siente una desesperación absorbente.

Quiere abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Quiere que sea únicamente suyo y de nadie más.

Apreciaba tanto de Sai su poca interactividad con los demás, que se sentía tranquilo. Hasta que claro, como en todo los humanos. Siempre hubo una excepción. Gaara odia a Hatake Kakashi, por entrometido y no lo puede asesinar. Por que Sai inmediatamente lo inculparía.

Todavía recuerda cuando lo conoció.

Fue el mismo día en que Sasuke y Naruto anunciaron su compromiso.

Enamorado de su mejor amigo por tantos años, Gaara vio su mundo derrumbarse en unas cuantas palabras, entonces lo vio. Tan parecido a Uchiha Sasuke, a uno de los licántropos más poderosos en su mundo. Casi sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Lleno de una indiferencia tal que el mismo Sasuke envidiaría.

Deseo matarlo cuando lo vio. Sin embargo su instinto arrebatado se lo impidió.

Aquella noche probablemente sería la última de Sai en la tierra.

Gaara cambió el destino de Sai.

Por que esa noche unos hombres lo perseguían, probablemente para robarle o quien sabe que, y Sabaku intervino. Salvándole la vida a aquel muchacho que tanto se le parecía a Sasuke, a su mejor amigo. El destino de Sai quedó desde ese día en manos de Sabaku no Gaara.

No está muy seguro de cómo su relación se afianzó hasta el punto en el que se encuentran ahora, ni está muy seguro el por que terminó confesándole a un humano como él, su verdadero origen. Lo único que tiene claro Gaara es que Sai jamás ha de enterarse que lo primero que vio en él, fue el reflejo inequívoco de Sasuke.

Sai jamás podrá saberlo, por que lo odiaría, por que lo echaría de su vida.

Y Gaara ya no ve a Sasuke en Sai.

Gaara ahora ve a Sai en todas partes.

Por que desgraciadamente se ha enamorado de él.

De un estúpido mortal.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Deidara es uno de los licántropos más elegantes que hay.

Su postura, su forma de hablar y su aparente comportamiento correcto respaldan aquella imagen, sin embargo el día de hoy se siente agotado. Ha sido un día cansado y apenas tiene ánimos para sentarse en su cama y mirar la hermosa noche que está próxima a llegar.

Su instinto reacciona.

La ira en persona se aproxima.

La ira disfrazada de Sasuke se está acercando.

Por eso cuando la puerta de su habitación se ha abierto intempestivamente sus ojos azules empiezan a destellar un color rojizo que asustaría a cualquiera. Sasuke está prácticamente transformado, sus ojos rojos, sus colmillos a la vista, sus garras.

Sasuke ha venido a cobrar venganza.

A Deidara no le queda más que ponerse en guardia.

+-+-+-+-+-+

La lluvia se ha esparcido sobre todo su cuerpo.

Sai ni siquiera se ha molestado en sacar un abrigo, la fría noche le cobrara cara su impertinencia, son cerca de las diez de la noche, no asistió a la Universidad ni a la cita con Kakashi, sus planes una vez más alterados por aquel maldito vampiro que duerme ahora en su habitación.

¿Por qué le permite que lo trate así?

Sai varias veces ha pensado que Gaara lo puede tener en un constante embelesamiento, sin embargo sus dudas se disipan cuando analiza mejor la situación y cae en cuenta de que Gaara es demasiado orgulloso para caer en algo como eso. La culpa la tiene su inútil corazón. Que solo problemas le ha dado.

Todavía recuerda, como si fuera ayer.

La primera noche junto a Gaara, fue la peor de todas.

Una vez dormido, Gaara tuvo la desfachatez de susurrar el nombre de un tal Sasuke. A Sai no le hubiera importado tanto, puesto que todavía no estaba enamorado. Gaara en aquel entonces tan solo le atraía. Lo que marcó un antes y un después fue la foto que Sai descubrió entre las pertenencias del muchacho. No está muy seguro si Gaara nunca se enteró de que anduvo entre sus cosas o si simplemente le importó tan poco que lo dejó.

Lo que Sai nunca pudo cavilar fue que para aquel entonces Gaara, ya se empezaba a sentir seguro a su lado tanto como para dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

En la foto habían varias personas, a lo sumo cinco si mal no recordaba, pero para Sai fue como contar dos más dos en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con el rostro del tal Sasuke, era idéntico a él. No iguales pero si parecidos. Sai se sintió tan usado y tan poco valioso que recuerda a la perfección que esa noche vomito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sai levantó el rostro sonriente, a pesar de la lluvia. Pudo distinguir los ojos agua marina de Gaara, aquella sensación de poder palpar la preocupación del muchacho lo hizo sentirse tan bien, lastima que aquella preocupación se asemejara tanto a la de un niño cuando pierde un juguete querido, se asemejaba tanto, como se asemeja su físico al del tal Sasuke.

-Que bueno que viniste, Gaara-

-Volvamos, no me agrada la lluvia-

-Me canse- Gaara entonces se detuvo, Sai continuaba sentado sobre la banca, con aquella expresión tan falta de vida que por un momento lo hizo sentirse inseguro –Vete de mi vida, por favor-

-¿…Que?-

-Tú no perteneces a mi mundo ni yo al tuyo, pero más allá de eso…- Sai apenas sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula antes de que su cuerpo se elevara debido al impulso y cayera varios metros hacia atrás. Por la comisura de sus labios corrió sangre.

-¡Sai!- la voz del pelirrojo se escucho en medio de soledad de la noche, se arrodilló junto al azabache quien extrañamente le sonreía –Lo… lo… yo…-

-No te esfuerces- Sai limpió descuidadamente su propia sangre, Gaara extrañamente sintió el llamado de su raza en cuanto su nariz percibió el olor a sangre –En realidad esperaba que hicieras eso-

-Yo…-

-No quiero seguir a tu lado. Solo desaparece de mi vida- a pesar de la intensidad del golpe, Sai pudo levantarse, sin embargo todo no fue tan fácil. Un fuerte viento lo rodeó. Gaara volvía a enfadarse.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- la voz del pelirrojo resonó fuerte y clara –Yo príncipe de entre los vampiros… ¡Y un humano como tu se atreve a tratarme de esta forma!- los árboles sacudieron sus hojas, es más por un momento Sai dejó de sentir el golpe de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo -¡¿No te das cuenta de que soy perfecto?! ¡Alguien como tu no puede hacerme a un lado!-

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron con temor, Gaara prácticamente desapareció ante sus ojos y apareció a una distancia de apenas unos centímetros, los ojos de Gaara se habían tornado rojos, y unos colmillos que hasta ahora Sai no había visto fueron claramente apreciados.

-¡Soy yo quien me he cansado de todo esto!- la voz de Gaara seguía sonando potente y fuerte, causando un eco que de seguro nadie más escuchaba -¡Te obligaré a estar conmigo entonces! ¡Serás un vampiro toda la eternidad!- Gaara lo agarró de los cabellos, con demasiada fuerza, dejando a la vista su níveo cuello. Asustándolo terriblemente.

-¡En ese caso te odiaré toda la eternidad!-

El viento continuaba sacudiendo el ambiente, la lluvia seguía sin golpear su cuerpo, aún así la voz de Sai se arriesgó a ser expulsada en un solo grito que atravesó los tímpanos de Gaara, el viento poco a poco disminuyó y la lluvia comenzó a empaparlos de nuevo. Pero aquello no duró demasiado. Antes de darse cuenta, aquellas situaciones volvieron, esta vez con más intensidad.

-¡Desagradecido imbécil!- la voz amenazante de Gaara en esta ocasión estuvo acompañada de una sonora cachetada que hizo trastabillar a Sai -¡Fui yo quien salvó tu vida, sin mi en este momento serias solo huesos! ¡¡NO MERECES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!- Gaara volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez el cuerpo de Sai voló varios metros más. Muchos más que la primera vez.

Dejándolo esta vez aparentemente inconsciente.

Gaara se sintió exhausto y no por que sus poderes hayan llegado hasta ahí.

Tan solo volvía a sentirse devastado.

Sintió el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, e instintivamente su preocupación por el muchacho de cabellos azabaches regresó, solo que esta vez el cuerpo de Sai era sostenido por otras manos que años atrás. Esta vez quien rescataba a Sai de la muerte no era él. No pudo siquiera mostrar la más mínima muestra de rebeldía en cuanto identificó al hombre.

Hatake Kakashi levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sai del suelo, a Gaara no le importó demasiado sin embargo apenas dio un paso hacia el muchacho, los ojos rojos de Kakashi lo interceptaron y por supuesto aquellos amenazadores colmillos también hicieron su aparición.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar.

Sabaku miró estupefacto al mayor, observó su postura y firmeza, Gaara ni siquiera pudo parpadear antes de que Kakashi con Sai en brazos despareciera ante sus ojos. Por eso Gaara se quedó ahí, en medio del parque con una sola frase tambaleando entre sus labios.

-…Es un vampiro.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto corrió.

Se encontraba completamente transformado, sus cuatro patas corrían lo más veloces que podían y su pelaje se sacudía en el viento, de techo en techo Naruto perseguía el aroma de Sasuke pero más que todo intentaba en el camino percibir también el aroma de su hermano.

Divisó la mansión Uzumaki a menos de diez metros y apresuró la corrida, a todo lo que podía, corriendo mucho más fuerte que jamás lo había hecho, no le importó el llamado de Itachi, mucho menos el de Konohamaru, apenas dio su último salto hacia el balcón en la habitación de su hermano, Naruto decidió volver a su estado normal.

Sus ojos enfocaron con dificultad a su hermano, a quien Sasuke ya tenía acorralado contra la pared, sus ojos azules se abrieron en su totalidad. La garra derecha de Sasuke atravesaba el estómago de su hermano mayor y cuando el muchacho de cabellos negros sacó la garra del interior de Deidara el suelo empezó a llenarse de sangre.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con satisfacción.

-¡Hermano!-

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**


	3. N&L Este entumecido amor, es molesto

**MÁGICO**

**CAPITULO 3: **Este Entumecido Amor es Molesto a Veces.

Lee elevó su rostro una vez más.

Lleno de aquella curiosidad tan prudente que con el tiempo había sabido adquirir.

Sus ojos se deslizaron con cuidado hacía el interior de la casa, parecía vacía, sin vida y sin habitantes que la alegraran, aún así. Lee sabía lo falso de aquello, por que entre las paredes algo desgastadas, entre los cuadros prácticamente ocultos por el polvo.

…Una vida humana iluminaba con su presencia el vacío lugar.

El cabello castaño del hombre dentro del lugar, se deslizo con cuidado, con el cuidado propio de quien no desea si quiera dejar una marca de haber estado ahí. De pasar completamente desapercibido. Con pasos lentos pero firmes.

Era lo mismo cada día.

A las diez de la mañana, aquel hombre de cabello castaño e identidad desconocida llegaba, en aquel lujoso carro y con aquel traje tan elegante y limpio, tan sobrio como nunca antes había visto en un humano. Casi irreal, quizás aquello era lo que había llamado en primer momento la atención de Lee.

El hombre llegaba, recorría el lugar y luego observaba la foto de aquella mujer de cabello negro.

Diez minutos después el hombre desconocido se marchaba.

Y Lee volvía a aburrirse en la inmensidad de la naturaleza.

Una pequeña ardilla se quedó a su lado, Lee simplemente la ignoró, intentando observar el interior de la casa, intentando ver si aunque sea por hoy, veía al hombre hacer algo distinto a lo que hacía cada mañana, sin embargo el pequeño animalito a su lado comenzó a emitir aquel pequeño ruido característico en ella.

Lee de inmediato se puso alerta.

-Shh, pequeña… no hagas ruido…- aun así el pequeño animal ignoró su petición e incluso hasta comenzó a saltar, Lee arrugó el entrecejo, más que molesto, contrariado –Esta bien, esta bien, calma…- elevó su mano apenas y con un pequeño soplido de sus labios, dos nueces verdaderamente grandes y bellas aparecieron en sus manos. La ardilla sacudió su cola gustosa y aunque pareciera imposible el pequeño animal, pudo con las dos nueces.

Lee sonrió, la ardilla se marchaba gustosa y él por lo menos podía dirigir su mirada una vez más a aquel extraño centro de atención, que el día de hoy llevaba un terno de color negro, sin embargo sus ojos negros se abrieron con más sorpresa de la habitual cuando no lo diviso por ninguna parte y la puerta principal repentinamente se abrió.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Lee no pensó, apenas y tuvo tiempo para actuar, colocó sus brazos en cruz, justo sobre su pecho y dejó que los arbustos que rodeaban a la casa crecieran lo suficiente como para cubrirlo, con el corazón agitado y los ojos cerrados, apenas pudo escuchar como el hombre de cabello castaño se le acercaba, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo normal bufaba aparentemente cansado.

Dos minutos bastaron para que Lee volviera a encontrarse solo en medio del bosque.

El auto se marchó y junto a él, el hombre hasta ahora desconocido.

Aburrido y sin intenciones de ir a visitar a Naruto o cualquiera de sus amigos, Rock Lee tan solo prefirió ir a nadar un poco, mientras caminaba hacía el lago y aprovechando que los humanos ahora estaban tan ocupados como para apreciar la naturaleza y en vez de eso preferir la ciudad, en medio de la soledad casi absoluta. Rock Lee dejó sus poderes a los cuatro vientos.

Si alguien hubiera estado cerca o siquiera hubiera reparado en su presencia, pudiera haber notado que mientras corría hacía el borde del lago, la ropa que llevaba puesta se iba cayendo de a poco y que al chocar al piso se convertía o en césped o en flores. Propios de la misma naturaleza.

Lee era naturaleza.

Era vida, alegría, espontaneidad.

…Era hijo de la madre naturaleza.

+-+-+-+-+

Parpadeó.

Una y otra vez.

Cansado, con más de dos horas en el mismo asiento… el sueño empezaba a ser inevitable.

Cerca de dos días.

Sin ver a su hermano.

Sin ver a Sasuke.

Sus ojos azules se deslizaron por la blanca pared, no había tomado conciencia todavía de lo ocurrido, solo y apenas recordaba a Sasuke dejando a su hermano mal herido en el piso, luego de eso a Itachi abrazándolo con fuerza, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, cuando ambos sabían que no era así. A Konohamaru con una mirada fría desde el otro lado de la habitación.

No había más.

No necesitaba nada más, todo se reducía a más de cuarenta y ocho horas ahí, junto a Itachi y Konohamaru, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba. No lo entendía, no lo terminaría de entender, quizás jamás. ¿Cómo Sasuke ha podido lastimar de esa forma a Deidara?

Siendo Deidara casi invencible.

-Naruto…-

La voz de Tsunade lo sacó por primera vez en dos días de su letargo constante, sus ojos parecieron tomar algo de vida y su cuerpo se levantó casi automáticamente, soltándose de inmediato de la mano de Itachi que en este momento sujetaba la suya con fuerza.

-¡Obaa-chan! ¿Cómo está? ¿Se repondrá, cierto? ¿Deidara-niisan esta bien, verdad?-

La rubia sonrió débilmente, primera mala señal.

-No puedo decirte que se ha repuesto, o que se repondrá en estos días. No creo en realidad que alguien pueda afirmarte eso hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Pero cuando menos ha recuperado el conocimiento- el rostro del rubio menor de los Uzumaki se llenó de esperanza, de una agradable y necesaria -…Puedes aunque no por mucho tiempo entrar a verlo, se cuidadoso, Naruto-

El rubio apenas asintió.

Sus pasos fueron acelerados y aventajados no se molestó en mirar atrás. No se molestó en ver lo que Tsunade de primera mano, si pudo observar. Uchiha Itachi desde su lugar apenas sonrió, una sonrisa muy difícil de identificar, no sabía si era de alegría o tristeza, pero esos ojos negros se dirigieron automáticamente hacía el suelo.

Konohamaru a su lado, tan solo desvió la mirada.

+-+-+-+-+

Naruto entró en la habitación lleno de dudas.

Su hermano estaba con los ojos cerrados, completamente pálido y aparentemente sin vida, lleno de un montón de aparetejos que él sencillamente desconocía. El cabello rubio de Deidara permanecía desordenado, tapado apenas con una delgada sábana e iluminado apenas por el sol que entraba por la ventana.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué le permitió a Sasuke hacerle daño?

Naruto no lo entendía y en realidad no avanzó ni un paso más en cuanto hubiera cerrado la puerta de la habitación, sino hasta dentro de cinco minutos en los que no hizo nada más que observarlo, en los que no hizo nada más que cuestionarse lo mismo una y otra vez.

Deidara sin embargo movió uno de sus dedos.

Y Naruto se apresuró en ir a tomar su mano, en agarrar aquella débil mano con fuerza, en intentar transmitir un poco de calor a esa fría piel. Incluso se asusto al comprobar el estado casi helado de esa piel, en notar más de cerca aquella palidez. En sentir a la muerte rondar tan de cerca a su hermano.

-¿Por qué…?-

Susurró apenas, llevando ambas manos entrelazadas hacía su frente, sabía que a Deidara le costaría hablar, lo sabía pero necesitaba una razón, necesitaba una razón para no matar a Sasuke. Lo necesitaba más que a su vida, por que para bien o para mal. Sasuke alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-No quise… herirlo…- rasposa, la voz de Deidara tan diferente a como habitualmente sonaba se dejó escuchar con mucha pausa y calma. Un sollozo por parte de Naruto fue lo único que secundo a aquellas palabras, un sollozo sin lágrimas oculto tras el pequeño matiz de la esperanza -…Por ti…-

+-+-+-+-+-+

A Sasuke se le había complicado la vida en apenas dos días.

¿Un antes y un después?

El antes era Naruto, y el después era Deidara. No había como separarlos, irían juntos por lo que les quedaba de eternidad, como el antes y el después. Nunca habría el uno sin el otro. Y quien osara olvidarse de uno de ellos, viviría con el Karma de saber que lo ha olvidado, pero sin saber por que lo ha hecho.

…Como ahora le pasa a él.

-Van a buscarte- Itachi desde la puerta de su habitación lo mira con una indiferencia abismal, que incluso aunque le cueste admitirlo, le duele –Naruto probablemente no hable, pero será cuestión de tiempo para que den contigo- por que Sasuke sabe que casi mata, no solo al mejor amigo de su hermano, sino también a la persona más importante para la persona que su hermano todavía ama -…Y yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte-

Luego de eso Itachi ha desaparecido, de seguro para volver junto a Naruto, a su lado, intentándolo ayudar como quizás siempre lo hará. Itachi estuvo cerca de odiarlo, cuando le arrebató a Naruto de su lado, cuando estuvieron tan cerca de estar juntos. Sasuke simplemente se entrometió, arruinándolo todo y aun así. Itachi no lo odió. Ahora Sasuke se había metido con lo que Naruto más amaba.

E Itachi defendía aquello incluso más, por que amaba a Naruto, por que amaba verlo feliz, y Sasuke todavía no entendía esa parte extraña del amor. Que quizás nunca entendería y sinceramente prefería no entender. Itachi ahora seguramente lo odiaba por lastimar a Naruto, por lastimar a Deidara y lastimar aquel incorrecto amor que tan bien defendía, por más bizarro que esto sonara.

-¿No piensas irte?-

Casi puede visualizar a Konohamaru desde el umbral de la puerta, con una botella con agua a lo mejor entre las manos y aquella postura tan despreocupada de siempre. Sasuke se siente fatal, sobre su cama desea con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer al mocoso ese. Pero ahora menos que antes puede hacerlo.

-Itachi te esta dando la oportunidad de irte, sin que él sepa donde vas ¿No te has dado cuenta?- Sasuke siente su ira repentinamente irse ¿Itachi no lo odia? –De seguro lo llamaran a testificar por tu ubicación. Es obvio que es mejor que ni él mismo sepa donde irás. Que nada los una, que te marches sin que nada te haga regresar- Konohamaru apenas y se da tiempo para beber un poco de agua –Si en realidad no quisiera ayudarte… Te habría entregado. No se hubiera ido como si nada-

Comienza a llover…

Y Sasuke ya no está recostado en su cama, Konohamaru hace rato se ha ido, sus pies tocan el suelo y apenas de reojo puede ver las gotas de lluvia sobre su ventana, siente al igual que las gotas de lluvia, sus pedazos de vida deslizarse de la misma forma hacia el suelo.

Deslizarse hasta casi desparecer.

…Siente que su vida hasta ahora no ha valido absolutamente nada.

Por que está dejando casi nada atrás.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Gaara nunca odió tanto la lluvia.

Puede escuchar a la gente a su alrededor marcharse, entre risas y reclamos, entre insultos y conversaciones relajadas, cada uno absorto en su propio mundo. Escondiéndose de la lluvia, huyendo de ella, apartándose de ella, humanos ignorantes. El agua, que tanto necesitan en otras partes, ellos simplemente la desprecian.

No se movió, consiente que nadie se preocuparía por un completo extraño.

Quizá Sai se adelantó al clima y supuso que llovería, por eso el día de hoy no había ido a pintar como usualmente lo hacía. Se sintió tan patético de ir tan solo a verlo, que sonreír amargamente de mucho no le sirvió. Cerró un poco más el abrigo negro y escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

"_Siempre pareces tan pálido…"_ recordó las manos de Sai colocándole el abrigo, una noche de invierno en la que por primera vez alguien se atrevió a regalarle algo, sin siquiera atreverse a preguntarle si en realidad lo quería "_Así que imagine que sería por el clima. No quisiera que enfermeras_" las manos de Sai arreglaron con tanto cuidado el cuello de ese abrigo, que Gaara jamás permitió que otra persona lo hiciera, cada vez que lo mandaba a lavar, le pedía a Sai que volviera a arreglarlo.

"_Cambia esa cara. Parece como si hubiera osado tocar a un príncipe y estuvieras totalmente sorprendido por mi osadía_" La risa despreocupada de Sai aquel día había sonado tan bien, que él apenas sin palabras de agradecimiento de por medio, tan solo había desviado la mirada "_Cuídalo, pensé mucho en comprarlo o no. Después de todo regalar ropa sea cual sea siempre es tan personal… que… bueno tu sabes. Los gustos, colores, tamaño y todo eso. Me costó trabajo escogerlo. Así que más te vale que dure._"

Lo incomodo de la situación.

La sonrisa nerviosa.

Y todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos se iban quedando tal y como la palabra, tan solo en recuerdos.

Entonces lo divisó, en la banca pegada al árbol enfrente suyo, justo en aquella blanca en la que Sai solía gustarle dormir, por más exhibicionista que aquella acción fuera, Gaara apenas vio algo, que no se atrevió a descifrar y que decidió optar por que era un brazo.

Adelantó sus pasos, y suspiró aburrido cuando lo único que encontró fue un cuadro envuelto en papel mache, nada más había en aquella banca. Solo eso. Más allá de la curiosidad, Gaara no encontró nada mejor que empezar a dañar el papel para poder observar la pintura en el cuadro.

El cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color iban directamente hacía él, como una mala broma, de aquellas pinturas que parecen seguirte a donde quiera que vallas. Como una burla a su destino. Y aunque la pintura empezaba a mojarse por la lluvia. Gaara tan solo la sostuvo entre sus manos observando cada detalle en el cuadro casi perfecto.

Observando más que nada la firma de _Sai _en el lado inferior izquierdo de la pintura, observando más que todo y para su propia desgracia el nombre de aquella obra de arte…

…_Sasuke._

+-+-+-+-+

El hombre de cabello castaño como era de esperarse, al siguiente día regreso.

Lee se elevó apenas unos centímetros del suelo para ver a través de la ventana, el hombre volvió a hacer lo mismo, entrar despacio, observar el cuadro y nada más, Lee miró el cielo y calculó que no tardaría en irse, no es que Lee deseara que se marchara, pero era una rutina a la cual se había acostumbrado y en realidad no le parecía extraño.

Observó el cielo despejado por completo, tan diferente a la lluvia del día anterior, el azul del cielo le recordó a los hermanos Uzumaki, era tan fácil recordarlos con ese color. Siempre y desde niños todos los confundían a Deidara y Naruto con los hijos de la naturaleza, por lo hermosos que eran, y por que por seguir a la continuidad, un rubio de ojos azules siempre sería lo más adecuado para ser el hijo de la naturaleza… no un licántropo.

Sin embargo aquella confusión nunca molesto a Lee, indudablemente y muy lejano a lo que cualquiera pensara, él sin duda de todo los hijos de la madre la naturaleza era el mejor. El pensar en los hermanos Uzumaki le hizo recordar que hace mucho no los visitaba y que una buena visita, nunca caería mal.

Una vez más la puerta principal se abrió y Lee velozmente se escondió, últimamente se estaba distrayendo mucho y en cualquier momento el humano lo descubriría. El hombre de cabello castaño volvió a mirar con duda el lugar y aparentemente harto de ser tan paranoico, se subió en su carro y se alejó.

Rock Lee suspiró.

Movió su pie descalzo sobre el césped y con una pequeña sonrisa hizo una pequeña flor aparecer, le gustaban las flores, adornaban de manera tan maravillosa el bosque, que en realidad no entendía como los humanos podían desvalorizar tanto la hermosura que va mucho más allá de lo material. Lee en esos momentos sentía pena por los humanos materialistas.

Movió su mano con ligereza, pensando en un elegante caballo de pelaje castaño, como aquel humano que hace tanto lo intrigaba, por aquella actitud tan pasiva y extraña que todavía no comprendía. Para cuando Lee abrió los ojos, un hermoso caballo sacudía su cabeza y pelaje, delante de él.

Sonrió gustoso y no tardó más de dos segundos en subirse al lomo del animal y acariciar con cuidado el suave pelaje –Tranquilo bonito… tan solo quiero que acompañes a dar un paseo por el bosque ¿Ya?- rió bajamente cuando interpreto la pequeña patada del animal como una afirmación y cabalgar entre los grandes árboles fue realmente grandioso. Hasta que claro un automóvil que tan bien él reconocía los interceptó.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo…- intentó calmar al caballo, acariciando su pelaje con delicadeza, consciente de que frente a un humano, jamás podría desparecerlo como si nada. Se bajó de un salto, un tanto nervioso también, reconocía al hombre que en este momento se bajaba del carro y se sacaba las gafas del sol, mirándolo con algo muy parecido a la indiferencia.

-Sabia que había alguien más por los alrededores ¿Quién eres?-

-No tengo ninguna obligación de responder y por si no se ha dado cuenta, asustó a mi caballo- Lee aparentó seriedad. Consciente de que en ese momento indiferencia, era lo que menos sentía

-Me tiene sin cuidado, alguien ha estado vigilándome y estoy casi seguro de que es usted-

-¿Por qué tendría que serlo?-

El hombre castaño sonrió, seguramente ante su descaro.

-No he visto a nadie más por aquí, claro hasta el día de hoy-

-Solo me dio curiosidad el verlo por aquí. Nunca antes alguien había venido por aquí, desde hace mucho tiempo, además tan solo fue hoy y no lo vigilaba. Solo me intrigo el ver la cabaña con alguien habitándola-

-No la habito, tan solo… la visito-

Por la manera en la que el hombre volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol y giró dispuesto a entrar a su carro nuevamente, aparentemente conforme con la respuesta. Lee se percató que después de tanto tiempo observándolo, aquella pequeña conversa no bastaba y que indudablemente le gustaría saber un poco más de él o cuando menos saber por que visita con tanto ahínco aquella cabaña.

-Eh… Soy Rock Lee- se adelantó tan solo un paso, justo antes de que el hombre cerrara la puerta del carro, manteniéndose casi a la misma distancia –Suelo venir de vez en cuando, si alguna vez… necesita algo, me gusta estar cerca del lago- el hombre castaño pareció dudar por unos segundos antes de contestar, sin embargo luego de suspirar indiferentemente y haber encendido el automóvil.

Antes de desaparecer… dejó una última frase que le bastó a Lee para darle un nombre al hombre de cabello castaño.

-…Hyuuga Neji, e igualmente, en medio de la nada siempre es bueno tener con quien hablar-

+-+-+-+-+

-¿Dónde está?-

Sai volvió revolver por enésima vez su apartamento, removió los muebles, levantó el colchón de su cama, busco incluso dentro del baño sin resultado alguno a la vista. Revisó entre sus pertenencias, en la habitación donde solía guardar todos sus cuadros, busco incluso en un momento de olvidada locura, entre la basura… y nada.

-Se que la traje a casa ese día. Estaba aquí-

Se sentó exhausto en el sillón, sin ánimo alguno de volver a levantarse, cansado como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba, había encontrado incluso cosas que creía perdidas, pero el bendito cuadro que buscaba no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o peor aún se lo hubieran robado.

-Hora de almorzar-

Kakashi apareció por la puerta que había dejado semi abierta hace apenas un minuto, sonriente y con aquella pequeña aura de alegría que siempre lo rodeaba, el peliplateado se sentó a su lado en el sillón, empezando a colocar la comida sobre la pequeña mesita enfrente de ellos. El olor a ramen inundó sus fosas nasales.

-Kakashi…-

-Si-

-¿No has visto por si acaso el cuadro que pinté en el parque hace unos días?- Sai miró cuidadosamente al mayor y como este continuaba haciendo su trabajo sin cambiar de expresión en ningún momento.

-Por supuesto que si-

-¿Dónde está?- Sai tomó los palillos que Kakashi le ofreció, Hatake lucía aparentemente desinteresado, como si la conversación fuera completamente relevante.

-Se la di a su dueño, justo ayer-

Sai entonces dejó de respirar. Gaara ya lo sabía.

+-+-+-+-+

Antes de que Neji pudiera darse cuenta, la confianza fue automática.

Visitar aquella cabaña, siempre le tomaba a lo mucho unos cuarenta minutos, diez minutos de estar en medio de la nada y el resto se le iba en el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad, ahora sin embargo llegaba a tardar siquiera unas dos o tres horas en regresar al despacho de abogados. Ser el jefe ayudaba, pero aún así su presencia era notoria y varios de sus empleados se lo habían comentado de una manera afable, claro.

Sin embargo y aunque a Neji no le gustara admitirlo, desde el primer día que decidió darse una vuelta por aquel lago que el muchacho de cabello negro le había mencionado, desde ese día, ir a visitarlo se volvió una costumbre más, una agradable costumbre más.

No importaba el tema de conversación o si, simplemente no hablaban y se quedaban observando el agua, estar ahí volvía su vida un poco menos monótona, estar ahí lo hacía sentir que ya no estaba no estaba tan solo. Gracias a Rock Lee, Neji volvió a sentir lo que era no estar verdaderamente solo.

+-+-+-+-+

Sasuke piso el mundo humano por primera vez en su vida un veinte de enero.

Muchos años atrás.

Desde aquella ocasión no lo volvió a hacer hasta el día de hoy, cuando guiado por el que podría decirse es su mejor amigo, le aconsejó que no tenía donde más ir, quedarse en el mundo de antes era ser presa fácil. Y aunque la idea la rebatieron por días. Sasuke no encontró salida más, que escuchar a Gaara.

-Deberías contar la verdad sobre esos dos-

-¿Y que ganaría con eso?- Sasuke continuó caminando junto a Gaara en medio de tanta gente que a Sasuke se le hacía demasiada –Me buscan por haber atacado a Uzumaki Deidara, el decir la verdad solo haría que los mataran. No me absolverían por ello-

-¿Y que diferencia hay?- Gaara lucía devastadoramente indiferente con todo, Sasuke lo había percibido desde hace mucho, sin embargo el pelirrojo se había rehusado a hablar -¿Qué diferencia hay entre que los viejos condenen a Naruto y Deidara a muerte y que tu hayas decidido adelantárteles?-

-Precisamente eso, que haya intentado quitarles el gusto de condenar a muerte a dos jóvenes- una risa amarga los acompañó por un momento. Por un trágico momento en el que ninguno podía apoyar al otro.

…Por que simplemente ninguno sabía como hacerlo.

Y por que simplemente, ninguno sabía como hacer para siquiera continuar adelante.

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**


End file.
